The Oath
by yanlikesgold
Summary: After the war, Leo keeps his promise and goes back to Ogygia to bring Calypso off the island. But little did he know that it was more than just saving Calypso. Paring(s): LeoXCalypso (Caleo) *Prologue is very melodramatic. Like Romeo and Juliet. Skip it if you wish to. Cos the rest are much, much, better. Trust me.*
1. Prologue

**The Oath**

**A PJO/HOO fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story. I only own the story of my own plot.**

**Prologue**

"I... I promised you, Calypso," Leo said, raising his hand weakly to caress her face. But yet, his hand felt to heavy for his arm to support. It dropped back down beside him, the sharp rocks on the beach jutting into his arm and hands.

"Leo... why? Why did you come back to save me? I knew this would happen, I told you!" Calypso screamed at Leo, her tears streaking her face. "Leo..." She fell onto Leo's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Her sobs wracked her body, her tears falling onto the clothes that she had made for him.

"Calypso... It's what the fates had planned for me, you can't change it," Leo said weakly. Breathing was now difficult for Leo. Every breath made him shiver with extersion and forehead was beaded with pesperation.

"But it doesn't set anything right!" Calypso screamed. She got up and pointed a finger to the heavens. "Hephaestus! Why won't you do anything? Your son is dying! Don't you get me? He's dying!" Calypso crumpled to the ground, the uneven and rough surface scraping her porcelain smooth skin.

"Calypso... it's..." Leo's voice was only a mere whisper. The waves crashed against the shore, drowning out his voice. His lips were pale, and his once lively eyes were drained of life. It pained Calypso to see him like this. It wasn't his fault that he's dying now. It was all her fault. Her fault. Her mistake. She shouldn't have loved him. She shouldn't have. She stood up and staggered back to Leo.

"If you're going to die, I'm going to die together with you too."

"No, Calypso. Your soul... your soul is immortal, not like mine. You... you can't die."

"No Leo, you don't understand." With that, Calypso picked up a piece of the sharp rock on the beach and pierced it into herself.

**Hey guys, this is not my first time writing but its my first time writing angst, so ya know, its not that all good. But I still hope you liked it. Oh, and all con crit will be graciously accepted!**

**~yanlikesgold**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, if I get any info on the astrolabe wrong, please don't fault me! How I imagine everything to work is just purely my imagination... And forgive me if you find Leo kinda OOC.**

**Chapter One**

Leo made the final touches to the astrolabe as he connected it to Festus, who was now fully repaired with a body, wings, and all. He whistled a lively tune to himself as he took out a small ball of cloth fom his toolbelt and unwrapped it. The crystal from Calypso's island was sitting right in the middle of Leo's palm. Carefully, with two fingers, he picked the crystal up and fixed it to the astrolabe. Leo watched in anticipation for a few moments.

Nothing happened. No shuddering, no creaking. Leo was ready to tap dance around it when it fizzled and popped and then a golden light glowed around a spot in the middle of the _Mare Nostrum _where Leo didn't pay much attention to. Upon closer inspection, there were tiny greek letters formed beneath the little dot.

_'Ogygia'_

"Have a safe trip, Leo!" the campers said, waving goodbye to Leo as he climbed onto Festus. He gave his most brilliant smile, and was about to set off when suddenly Percy called out to him.

"What is it, Percy?" Leo asked.

"When you see Calypso, tell her that I still remember her," he said, looking back furtively at Annabeth's direction. "And tell her that I see her as a sister," he added quickly.

As much as Leo respected _and _liked Percy as a brother, he felt like giving Percy a slap. He still had the cheek to say he remembers Calypso and sees her as a sister. But nevertheless, Leo reined his emotions in.

"Right then, Percy. I'll tell her that when I see her," Leo repiled with his usual cheery demeanour. With that, Leo climbed onto Festus and off they soared into uncharted and magical lands, with only Odysessus' magical astrolabe to lead them.

Festus flapped his giant metal wings as they flew above the clouds. Normally, it would've frozen any demigod or mortal that was flying at this altitude, but Leo was a literally a living heater, plus Festus was radiating heat, it was no problem. Leo unlatched something and opened up a trapdoor on Festus' back. A short flight of stairs brought him to a door and he pushed it open to reveal a room that was big enough to fit a dozen people. Or in this case, a dozen machines and two people. When Leo rebuilt Festus' body, he had added in a few more extra functions and a small room. In the room were Festus' control panels - some which could shoot balliste and greek fire - in the case of an unwanted monster attack, a LED 3D TV, a Wii set, Xbox, tons of video games, and a whole load of other stuff that would make one jealous. But most importantly, was the astrolabe. It was mounted on the wall in a corner, the crystal above it giving out an eerie light. It seemed... smaller than when Leo had set off. It was getting really small. He squinted his eyes and read the map. Leo furrowed his brow. Then it hit him.

_If the crystal gets smaller and smaller as I get closer to Ogygia, so doesn't that mean that by the time I reach Ogygia, the crystal will completely disappear? And Ogygia changes position from time to time? Like, hey it's there now! And... then if say I... argh, I hate all these magic. It's making my head spin._

Leo decided to forget about it for a moment. He spun around on the balls of his feet and plopped into a swivel chair. Then he pushed a hand against the table and spun himself around.

Leo soon began to get dizzy from all the spinning. He tried to get up, but the whole world seemed to shake and spin. Leo shook his head amd steadied himself by holding onto the table. The spinning stopped after awhile, but the shaking did not. Instead, it got even worse. Leo could feel his teeth chatter from all the vibrations.

_What's happening? No! How could I have forgotten?_

Covering the distance in two quick steps, he went over to Festus' control panels. A yellow light was blinking rapidly on the top and Leo could only manage to jab a few buttons before Festus plummeted down into the water, throwing him off his balance and falling face first onto the floor.

Calypso sat on the beach, her caramel hair blown back by the wind. She traced intricate patterns with a stick on the sand. Suddenly, she gave a frown and stood up, stomping angrily, kicking and messing up the pattern that she was drawing and dropped back onto the ground. She sighed, lying back onto the sand, moving her arms amd legs in and out to make angels in the sand. It had only been three months, but she had started to feel that sense of lonliness that she had experienced when she was first exiled to the island.

Waiting for Leo was a form of torture. He was really the first that she truly _loved_, not just _infatuated with _or _obssesed with_ him.

_Maybe he wasn't coming back here anymore._

But Leo didn't seem like a person to break promises. But didn't Odyessus seem like one too? He had to leave, no matter what she could do for him. Calypso stood up huffing, clearly unhappy about the fact that she could never hold on to the person she loved. Or was infatuated with. Depending on the conditions. She pouted her lips and frowned at the thought. Then she shrugged, dusting the sand off her clothes and walked back to the top of the hill.

As she was halfway through up the hill, something came flying down from the sky, leaving a trail of black smoke. Calypso half-hoped that it was Leo. He did make a _grand entrance _while entering the island the last time. With her hopes raised high, she ran towards the crash site.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little disorientating and confusing so if you have anything that you do not understand, feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to clarify it. As usual, all con crit will be graciously accepted.**

**~yanlikesgold**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reminders: This story is just mainly imagination. References to Greek mythology is kept to the minimum. Read, but DO NOT think that you are reading real, accurate facts on Greek Mythology and inventions etc. I do not have a reliable source so I do not wish to mislead you by giving the facts (right or wrong) that I find online.**

**Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own the series?**

**Chapter Two**

There was loud splash as Festus crashed into the water. The surface of the water hissed as it evaporated the moment Festus' metal body hit it. Floats popped out from the sides of its body as Leo climbed out of the room, a trickle of blood flowing down his forehead.

Leo wiped it off nonchalantly, wincing a little as his sleeve rubbed against the wound. He knew it was unhygenic, but his priority was to get Festus back up in the air as soon as possible. He did not want to keep Calypso waiting anymore.

His suspicions were confirmed the moment he saw it. There was something floating in the distance. The metal gleamed under the light of tthe sun, and upon closer inspection, it was a huge piece of Celestial Bronze. His dad had just thrown a piece of Celestial Bronze at him (more like Festus), slicing off and damaging part of Festus' wings, but yet, the celestial bronze could be used to fix it.

"Gaahh," Leo grumbled. "Why is it when I try to be serious, something bad always happens to me?"

Part of it was his fault too. He had forgotten to turn Festus' auto defences on, which would blast things which were within a radius of 20 metres. Or usually, he'd be sitting outside, keeping a watch.

He gave a long, dramatic sigh and went down to work.

Calypso ran to the opposite side of her island. There, in the middle of a newly formed crater, was a part of a sliced off metal wing. Calypso recognised it as Celestial Bronze from the time spent watching Leo work. And helping him on some occasions.

She frowned and thought, _why would a metal wing fall onto my island? Unless the person delibrately tries to find the island using the crystal?_

Calypso gasped. _Leo, it must have been him! He... he spoke about a metal dragon before! He must have crashed... no, Leo, no!_

She backed away from the crater, her tears blurring her vision as she ran, up the hill. Calypso tripped over a pebble and fell forward and onto the pristine white sand. She lay there, her tears flowing profusely. Calypso felt like her heart had been torn into shreds. Hope had abandoned her, and all that was left was sorrow.

Finally she stood up, not caring about the sand on her clothes, or how messy her hair was. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She believed she had lost Leo, forever. He was never coming back for her.

Leo had set up a emergency work station on Festus with his limited resources. It really was _on_ Festus, like right on his back. Leo had managed to recreate part of Festus' wing with some basic tools,but he really did miss the forge at Camp Half Blood. He could create a much better wing with all those precision tools. And of course, there was definetely more space there than on Festus' back.

Leo hit he bronze plate with hammer, orange sparks flying as the bronze curved inwards. It had only been the first day, but yet it was so eventful. He hit the bronze again, the wing starting to take form.

The sun dipped beyond the horizon, the sky painted in red, orange and pink hues. Leo was working without a break, hoping to continue and get Calypso off that island. He hammered it a few more times and checked all the bolts and screws for good measure. The wing was finished, much to Leo's relief. Precariously, he went down the ladder and landed on one of the floats. Taking out his goggles, he put them on. Leo welded the wing to the rest of Festus. Leo took a step back, dusted imaginary dust off his hand, and gave himself a self-satisfied grin.

"There, there, there. Are we ready to go now, Festus?"

Festus creaked and blew fire. Leo gathered his tools and went up the ladder. He gave Festus a pat on the head as he jumped down the trapdoor, sliding down all the stairs. He pushed open the door to the room. He plopped down onto his swivel chair and turned towards the control panel. He pressed an orange button and shook his Wii remote. Then he pressed rapidly on one of the buttons of the Wii remote in a seemingly random pattern. Something clicked and groaned as the floats retracted and Festus' wings began to flap. Leo was back on track again.

Leo couldn't stop moving. It was already past midnight, and he thought he should have fallen sound asleep, but he was still wide awake, listening to Radioactive. He sunk his head into his pillow, staring above him - into the glass panel that he had installed. He crawled to the opposite side of the bed where the astrolabe was and looked for that little golden spot with the words Ogygia. Festus had to be above the island at the correct moment. The crystal, as he had learnt from some legends, would disappear completely the moment they entered Ogygia. The golden spot was far behind them. Its position must have changed just recently. There was another silver spot, and Leo attempted to wipe it off, until he realised it was moving. He smacked himself for his own stupidity. Leo lay back down into his bed and stared into the vast night sky, decorated with little specks of silver, some brighter than the others. Something streaked past the night sky, and silently, he made his wish.

_I don't know if this will work or not, but I just wish that I can reach Ogygia soon. Calypso must be waiting. For me._

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. It seems a little too short though... oh well. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!**

**-yanlikesgold**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sunlight spilled though a crack in the curtains, casting a halo of light over a curled up figure lying on a bunk. Leo sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Iz' morning?" Leo asked, yawning. There was no reply. He then remembered that he was on Festus. Looking up at the astrolabe, he scrutinised it and managed to pinpoint both the dots. Ogygia wasn't too far away. Maybe just a couple more hours would do.

On the thought of meeting Calypso again, Leo got up with renewed energy. He changed into the set of clothes Calypso had made for him. Then he went over to a cabinet and took out a plate and a mug and went up the stairs.

The air was chilly, but not too cold. Leo chatted with Festus, doing daily checks and repairs, keeping it in tip-top condition. He settled the plate and mug on little dents specifically made to hold them. There was a fork, a knife and a spoon at the side, each attached by a clip. Leo asked for a whopping serving of waffles and a mug of hot chocolate. Leo was still as scrawny as ever, even though he had a big appetite.

He finished the food in a record-breaking time. The dishes and silverware cleaned themselves. Leo put the plate and mug back to their respective positions. Then, he sat down on his swivel chair (yes, again) and checked their position and altitude. They were currently travelling at about 256km/h and there was still another 500km to go.

Leo gave himself a little smile. He was about to reach Ogygia soon. Their altitude was about 2000m in the air. Leo decided to go even lower. It would be much better for landing. Leo moved around the room, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and shaking his Wii remote at some intervals. Leo went out of the room, hoping to get some fresh air outside.

The temperature decreased significantly as they now flew a few metres over the ocean, the salty, warm breeze blowing in Leo's face. It had been awhile since he had sailed across the Mare Nostrum. Ever since they defeated Gaia and her minions. They were enjoying their peace for now. For once they didn't have some super evil goddess that covered every part of land and was supreme mother of everyone.

And it was good.

Leo sat down on Festus' back. He enjoyed the wind and the sun on his back, shining on the water, and occasionally creating rainbows. He clung onto Festus' neck and fell asleep soon after.

_Leo was drifting. Like a spirit. He was blown onto an island. Pristine white sand and clear blue waters. A paradise yet also a prison. _

_"Ogygia," Leo mumbled scanning the area around him. Calypso was no where to be seen. He willed his spiritual form to go up the hill and into the cave. _

_It seemed the same, but it was clearly lacking something. There was no sound except for the wind that whooshed past his ears and the waves that crashed against the shore. _

_"Calypso?" Leo called out. All was silent._

_"Calypso?" Leo tried again. Then he realised he was in his dream. This, could've happened anytime. From the past, the present, or to the future. He decided that he should just wait and watch. _

_A figure clad in a white T-shirt and blue jeans walked past, behind some trees. _

_"Calypso! Calypso!" Leo shouted. The immortal girl continued to walk, having not heard his voice. The demigod decided that he should go have a look at Calypso. _

_Her features were still striking. But she did not carry herself as she used to. She seemed thinner than usual, looking almost anorexic, cheeks sunken in.. Tear lines streaked her face. Dark eyed circles ringed her eyes. It stood out against her pale skin, reminding Leo of Nico. There was hollowness within her that Leo could empathize with. They were, after all, two lonely souls, with no place to claim home. He reached out to caress Calypso's face, but his hand went through her face. He quickly withdrew his hand back, only to find it slowly dissipating into nothing. His body soon followed, and he disappeared._

Leo woke up with a jolt. He was still sitting on Festus' back. Repair Boy got down into the control room, and got the astrolabe back up. The crystal was slowly shrinking. Leo was sure he would reach Ogygia in no time. But the dream still bugged him. The dream would sure be real. Demigod dreams were always weird, but they were real. But… but why would Calypso cry? It wouldn't be… be because of him, right?

He shook the thought away. He would soon rescue Calypso. A continuous beeping sound broke his train of thoughts. Dark clouds began to gather overhead, and lightning crackled within the clouds. The sea became choppy; the wind wasn't a light breeze anymore. Leo cursed as the first drops of rain fell onto him. It soon began raining heavily, the wind howling in his ears. The surface soon turned slippery due to the water, and Leo was grabbing onto the handrails at the side to aid his balance as he scrambled towards the room. _Just my luck. Leo Valdez's life sucks. _

The demigod was about to open the trapdoor when lightning struck the latch of the trapdoor. Leo quickly drew back his hand, almost falling off Festus. Leo sweared colourfully as he regained his balance. He checked the latch. The metal was melted and some parts were charred. There was no way Leo was going to go in without a latch to open the trapdoor. _I'm stuck. Outside in the rain. Someone help me. _

The thunder boomed and the sky lit up once more. The rain poured down in sheets, drenching Leo from head to toe._ Seems like no one is going to help poor Leo Valdez. How I pity me and my rotten life. _Even so, Leo was still thankful for the astrolabe in his tool belt. Gripping onto the rails tightly, he used one hand to fish out the astrolabe from his tool belt and scrutinised it.

Suddenly, the whole world seemed to light up. Leo let go of his grip. Repair Boy panicked, blindly grabbing anything he could find to hold onto Festus as he slid off the smooth surface. There was nothing to grab. He looked at Festus for a last time before he fell into the vast sea, the astrolabe still in his hands.

**It still seems very short... never mind. I know my writing is crappy. So if you think there is something that I should improve on, please tell me!**


End file.
